The invention relates to a cassette and an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information, such as music, speech, television pictures, and digital pulses, etc. on tape, hereinafter called recording information; and more particularly, of the type comprising a cassette housing, a record carrier in the form of a thin tape which is accommodated in the cassette housing, two winding hubs for the tape which are rotatable relative to the cassette housing about substantially parallel axes, said housing having at least one opening in a side wall for an information-recording and/or read device which cooperates with the tape, hereinafter referred to as a recording information device, and a plurality of tape guide elements for guiding the tape, in planes parallel to the axes of the winding hubs, from a winding hub along one side of the cassette housing past said opening, to the other winding hub.
Cassettes of this type, which are generally known as two-hole cassettes, because the cassette has two holes for driving the two winding hubs, are known in several types and embodiments. Two-hole cassettes are frequently employed, for example, for single-8 film and for magnetic tape, such as the well-known "compact cassette."